Knock-down furniture, i.e., furniture which can be and is made to be quickly assembled and disassembled, by definition offers certain advantages over conventional furniture. A capability for assembly without fasteners, glue, etc., is an additional feature which has been provided in some furniture of a knock-down type of construction. The assembly of knock-down furniture is of course generally provided for by forming the furniture of interlocking components.
In the development of such furniture, creating pieces which are both simple and sturdy is a primary challenge. Ease of construction of the components and ease of storage are additional goals. Ease of construction, of course, decreases cost, and ease of storage increases, for many applications, the value of the furniture. Thus, for example, to a user of a fully-loaded camper or a backpacker, or anyone with relatively limited storage capacity, furniture that can be compactly stored may present an important advantage.
Bovasso U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,491 and Rumble U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,245 provide examples of furniture made of interlocking components with the aforementioned goals somewhat in mind. Bovasso discloses a chair, which may be formed from a single piece of material, including a back, four legs, a seat and a support piece, and which utilizes slots to hold the components together. Rumble similarly discloses a picnic table, including a child's chair, similarly using slots, tabs and tab-receiving wall structure. Basile U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,668 and Curtis U.S. Pat. No. Des. 166,660 are of more limited interest.
The present invention includes furniture components and structure providing, among other qualities, a degree of simplicity, a sturdiness of construction and a relative maximum use of construction material, which are of great value to both furniture manufacturers and users.
In accordance with the invention, a chair of knock-down construction includes: a back; a seat in locked engagement with the back; and first and second legs in locked engagement with the back and seat, which each include a corner portion having wall structure, defining slots, for holding the back and seat in locked engagement. In accordance with more specific features: the chair may be assembled, without fasteners, from interlocking components; the legs may each have a substantially triangular shape; and the chair may further include a cross-support, extending between the legs, in locked engagement with each of the legs.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, a chair of knock-down construction includes: first and second legs; a seat in locked engagement with the first leg and the second leg; and a back which includes a lower side corner portion defining a projection for holding the first leg and seat in locked engagement. A second projection may be included for similarly holding the first leg and seat in locked engagement; and a second lower side corner portion may define a projection for holding the second leg and seat in locked engagement.
In accordance with still other aspects of the invention, a chair of knock-down construction includes: two legs, each including a corner portion; a back, in locked engagement with each of the legs, the back including two corner portions; and a seat, in locked engagement with each of the legs and with the back, the seat including two corner portions; wherein the locked engagement is accomplished solely by wall structure defined by the aforesaid corner portions. A cross-support, in locked engagement with the legs, may provide support for the seat.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the invention, a chair includes: first and second legs; a back; and a seat having wall structure, defining a cut-out hole, for concurrently engaging the back and first leg. In accordance with more detailed features: the cut-out hole may include a slot portion, at least in part defined by the wall structure for engaging the first leg, and two projection-receiving portions, which each may intersect the slot portions and which, at least in part, are defined by wall structure for engaging projections formed along the back. In accordance with additional detailed features: the projections may engage the first leg; and other wall structure, defining a second cut-out hole, may act in analogous fashion with respect to other peojections formed along the back and the second leg.